Deadliest Pirates! v2
by WandererfromtheWest
Summary: Welcome to Deadliest Pirates! Enter, battle, and claim glory as the toughst scalliwag on the high seas'. OCs requestied  Note: OCs from the original DP will still be used.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: The battle senarios carried out in this fic are done by proffetionals. Do not try any thing you read here at home. Unless of course you can shoot flames, climb walls with little effort, or turn intangible. Then by all means, GO FOR IT!**

Disclaimer: _I in no way, shape, or form own 'One Piece' or any matreial related to said Anime/Manga that could get me sued. However, I do own the idea of putting this story on here, as well as the effort made to acctually write it._ :3

* * *

><p>WHO<p>

...

IS

...

DEADLIEST?

That's what we're here to find out.

Enter your OC's in a chance to be proclaimed the Deadliest Pirate on the high seas!

A contest of skill and determination. Only one with true gritt, strength, and guts will prevail.

Entry form:

**Name:**

**Bounty **_(name & beli)_**:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Race**_ (One Piece species please. Creativity is valued, but I ask that you stick with what I can research on. I 'm using episodes and scans for reference; so it helps to stick with what I can study.)_**:**

**Affiliation:**

**Battle Type - Primary **_(Ex. Brawler, close-combat, long-range, mistic, ect.)_**:**

**Battle Type - Secondary:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothing Style:**

**Talking Style** _(Their manner of speaking, catch phrases, and the like. Quotes would be appretiated. Can't promise to use them all, but they help.)_**:**

**Personality:**

**Powers/Skils/Abilites **_(The skies the limit!)_**:**

**Attacks**_ (prefer them to already have names, but I can make them up. Attackes in different languages are wanted. They sound cooler. 83)_**:**

**History**_ (Not needed, but I sometimes like to make referenses from a characters past. You know to add volume.)_**:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Other** _(Anything ya'll would like to add.)_**:**


	2. Golem vs Dragon!

**A/N:** Well everyone, here's the first chapter. I hope that you find it to your liking, and that future readers would please review. I've redone this chapter, hopefully taking all the spelling, grammar, and punctuation mistakes. _(However, spelling will more than likely be a continuing issue. Just to give you a heads up. XD)_

Regardless, enjoy the re-edited first chapter of, _"Deadliest Pirates!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Golem<br>vs.  
>Dragon<strong>

We find ourselves in a spacious white room. A pair of platforms and podium, of the same milky shine, lay before us in the place's very center. From nowhere, a voice echo's through the realm.

Narrator: Konnichiwa! (Good afternoon!) Welcome to the first installment of **"Deadliest Pirates!"** Now give a big round of applause to your host FanFicAA!

Behind the podium an image appears, followed by a slight buzzing sound. When it was done, a young man stood before us.

FF: Greetings everyone, and welcome to "Deadliest Pirates!" _*gives a slight bow*_ The show where two contenders enter but only one can leave... _*trails off meaningfully*_

Audience: _*collective gasp*_

FF: A winner!

Audience: _*group of relived sighs*_

FF: Anyhow, the rules are rather simple. You, the readers', send OCs (Original Characters), and they fight against other OCs in a contest of strength and skill. Characters must be made for 'One Piece' stories only. There are no exceptions to this rule. The winner of the fight is the one to accomplish 1 out of two conditions: Knocking out their respective opponent or the opposition throws in the towel. Now, without further ado, meet today's contestants!

On cue two doors colored in redwood appeared, one upon each platform, The left opens first, with a creek as a large male steps into view shutting the door behind himself. The man stood tall at 6'3, with a defensive linebackers build. Messy, unkempt black hair lay atop his head, with ink colored strands shrouding his eyes. However, the reflection of light showed them to be different in color, the left being a coal black, while the right was a rustic brown. Adorning his physic was a plain white t, and dark blue jeans. A sun cooked leather jacket, which held resemblance to those worn by bomber pilots from WWII, was worn over the cotton fabric. Looking at his feet, simple hiking boots were tied fittingly.

After a moment of pause, the right door then opens as well. Another male walks out looking in all directions, taking in all the milky color walls with some interest. The young man was a good 1 1/2 foot shorter than the first. Starting from far below, his feet were sealed into a pair of simple shoes, with his legs covered in an average colored pair of loose pants. Next came the upper body portion which was clothed in plain white t, similar to the man on left; however, the similarities stopped there as the cloth was covered in a fitting black jacket, which was un-buttoned. Around his neck, a small anchor pendant hung loosely, shinning a bit from the lights. Dragging his left hand through short, black locks, he continued to inspect what little there was in the room.

FF: All right, now with both present, let's get down to business. Mrs. Narrator, if you would.

Narrator: Right-o!

From a compartment unseen came a large screen TV system. The screen was black, but soon turned blue before going white. A photo of the first man then blinked onto the screen.

Narrator: First up is Hiro-shu. Better known as, from his bounty poster, Hiro-shu the Golem.

_Age: 19_

_Gender: Male_

_Race: Human_

_Affiliation: Drifter_

_Place of birth: N/A*_

The screen blinked again, showing the younger male's photo this time.

Narrator: Next up we have a rookie by the name of, Van Drake.

_Age: 17_

_Gender: Male_

_Race: Human_

_Affiliation: Pirate, Captain_

_Bounty Name: Dragon Boy_

With its job done, the large flat screen went black, before fading from sight.

FF: Now that the introductions are done, let's get ready to rumble! _*chuckles*_

From the right of our host a new image begins to materialize, and with a _*poof*_ a remote as white as silk landed in his palm. At its center was a big red button that seemed to glow in all its glory.

FF: Okay, Ready! Set...uh, Mrs. Narrator?

Narrator: Huh? What's the matter Fan?

FF: Why aren't you saying anything?

Narrator: Eh?

FF: You're supposed to say, "WAIT!" You know, like when I first wrote this.

Narrator: Oh! Well, it really didn't seem needed now. Many people read this already, and it just doesn't feel like it should be done again. Besides, since you said that everyone should write a 'One Piece' area arena it seems a bit pointless to introduce the 'Arena Choose-O-Tron', doesn't it?

FF: Ah, you make a valid point. _*looks up thoughtfully*_ So, now with that settled, can we continue?

Narrator: Go for it!

_Hiro-shu_ and Drake take a quick glance at each other, with the smallest sighing. Both contenders giving one final thought.

_'Here we go again./_This is going to hurt.'

FF: All right, let's get to it! _*presses button*_

A flash of light engulfs the room, before dying out just as quickly. Our host and both fighters are nowhere to be seen.

+In Loguetown+

A glowing sphere materializes in the sky over the 'Town of Beginnings and Ends.' A mere second later Fan appeared, standing on nothing as he surveyed the town below. Moments after, the narrators voice spoke.

Narrator: Wow, you actually spelled the town's name right this time. _*chuckles*_

FF: _*rolls eyes, joining in*_ Yeah, I can't believe I called it 'Logtown' on my first try.

Narrator: It was an honest mistake, they do sound similar. Though, it wouldn't have hurt to look it up.

FF: _*shrugs*_ Meh, I was lazy back then.

-**Van Drake; location: Loguetown docks**-

A sudden spark came into view as Drake appeared, with body surrounded in a dim light. It faded however, and he now stood on the edge of the Historic town.

"Well I'm here, now what?" he asked aloud, taking in his surroundings.

FF: Take a guess.

_'Someone's moody.'_ Drake thought, taking a gander in all directions for any sign of his foe.

Narrator: _*whispers*_ Oi, why'd he ask that? He's played before.

FF: I added an amnesia program to the platform teleporters. This way there's a less likely chance of the battle ending differently.

Narrator: Oh...

FF: Speaking of which, it should be about time.

Narrator: For wha-

A loud crash echoed through the streets, and air, rattling house windows for many blocks.

Narrator: Ah, that.

The host rolled his eyes, watching as Van spotted the plume of smoke rising over the skyline.

"Why not." he said shrugging, but didn't move. _'Whoa, déjà vu.' _the teen thought, but shook it from his mind. Floating overhead, our host smirked.

FF: Well, should we get going?

Narrator: Right behind yah!

Fan gives a glance over his shoulder.

Narrator: You know what I mean!

FF: _*chuckles*_

**-Hiro-shu; location: Market District-**

Rubble creaked and crumbled as the large man tried to move. Out of all the places to appear, he felt that this was the most ridiculous. However, he wasn't as surprised about it as you would expect. Shrugging off the odd feeling, Hiro-shu continued to get up. Prying his right arm from between a broken doorframe and a chunk of brick, the man then tried to push the steel girder on his chest. In the distance, Drake came sprinting towards the downed individual.

A _"You okay?"_ could be heard as Hiro-shu lifted the beam, and pushed it away.

**-Van Drake; location: Market District-**

Eyes filled with awe scanned the rubble of what, at one time, could have been a shop. Broken wooden supports, pieces of the complex's walls, shattered glass from windows, and ceiling tiles littered the town's stony walkways.

"Wow, bad luck huh?" he said absentmindedly. The inspection was short lived, however. As he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye, and in a flash rolled out of the way of an incoming piece of debris. Landing a few feet away from his previous position, Van turned to see the chunk of brick slam into the small clothing store behind him.

"Oi! What was that for!" The teen shouted as he swung his head to face the perpetrator. Said man now standing at his full height, and staring his opponent down.

_'Again with this déjà vu.'_

Narrator: I like attention to detail this time around.

FF: Thanks, I figured it would give people a feel for what was happening. _*grins smugly*_

Narrator: Definitely better than the first time. Though, you still need to work on your spelling.

FF: Oi. -_-

Down below, away from the senseless bickering of our host and Narrator, Drake was dodging flawlessly.

_'Looks like being in the circus finally paid off.' _he joked inwardly, as he duck and rolled. Narrowly escaping a collision with a wooden post. With black hair flowing with the force of motion, Van landed with his shoes clapping against stone. "My turn. _Ryuune_!" (龍炎, Dragon Flame). Quickly inhaling, the teen unleashed a blazing wall of fire from his mouth upon exhaling.

In midst of picking up another chunk of rock and plaster, Hiro-shu looked ahead his eyes widening at the fireball speeding towards him. In a split second, he could only drop the piece of wreckage and bringing up both arms to cover his face before being engulfed by the flames.

Narrator: _*looks to the roaring flames*_ That was quick.

Fan raised a brow, looking up.

Narrator: What? I'm in character.

The teen rolled his eyes, returning his gaze to the battlefield. It was a perfect picture of the first time, and it meant that everything was running smoothly. Though, in the back of his mind it seemed a little pointless. After all, everyone had seen the battle before. With this in mind he sighed. _'Maybe it won't be.'_ it was a thought, however it was a very slim prospect.

**- Drake & Hiro-shu, location: Market District -**

Drake gazed into the flames, still burning bright and true, as they danced in a beautiful but deadly limbo. Once again Van found himself feeling as if he'd done this before. Any other time he would have believed he won. Sure the guy he was facing was strong enough to hurdle large objects consisting of heavy stone & concrete, but strength meant nothing when it came to siring fire that could melt through steel.

Despite this knowledge, however, he could not shake the feeling that any second now his foe would push the flames back and emerge without a single burn. A moment later, as this very thought crossed his mind, the man who was seemingly engulfed by the torrent of fire did just that. Arms bent at his sides, fist clenched indicating that he had uncrossed said limbs from their earlier defensive stance, he stood as the once towering wildfire was reduced to a small ring of dim embers.

"Tch..." was the teen's only response, his brow forwarded with eyes narrowed. It was really starting to freak him out that, what would have normally driven him into a disbelieving frenzy, had only made him annoyed. However, he couldn't dwell on these thoughts. As strange as they were he had a fight to win. Though, if one fireball did nothing but leave this man's cloths a bit singed, then he doubted continues fire would do much better.

With that realization in mind he took on a new stance, legs spread shoulder length apart, arms at his sides while flexing his muscles, and head down causing black bangs to hide his facial features.

Narrator: He's not firing again?

This question was asked to the man who floated above the war zone, however, he remained silent. Eyes never once leaving the combatants.

White skin turned to red scales, finger & toenails grew into black claws, while the teen's thin looking frame bulged with muscle. His hair also grew firmer and longer, forming a primal mullet. With eyes still hidden he grinned, showing off white predatory fangs from his now outstretched mouth. In other words his body appeared to be reptilian in nature, and this only grew more true as he finally looked to his opponent.

Slit eyes, with a piercing gaze met the opposition's mismatched ones. Flaring his nostrils in a bull like manner Drake looked on as he stood at his full height. The once shorter teen over doing Hiro-shu by a full foot. Van smiled smugly to himself at this small victory, looking as intimidating as he could.

Where a small, thin, and otherwise normal looking boy had stood, a monstrous red beast with seeable strength, and sharp talons replaced him. Across from the reptile, Hiro-shu was just curiously staring at his opponent's change. Although he felt a ping of recognition upon seeing the creature before him, he merely shrugged it off. He was never one to over think things like this, after all.

Though, it wouldn't hurt to be a bit more cautious. He was sturdy, but even the most durable of objects had a breaking point.

"If fire won't work," Drake said, again annoyed at this stupid feeling of déjà vu. "How about this!" He charged, making the distance between the two go from nearly twenty feet to under 6 feet in a flash. Dust billowing from the stony, and littered street was the only indication of his movement. Leaving the victim to only stand and watch as a red blur vanished one moment, and appears practically within hands reach the next. However, when Hiro-shu regained the ability to see his foe, something new caught his eye.

Flowing behind the crimson colored lizard, a serpent like tail swayed. However, the new add-on was quickly put to use as it came slamming into the man's midsection, with a shout of "_Ryuukiri!_" (龍切り, Dragon Swipe) accompanying it.

Being sent flying was not something one would experience too often; Hiro-shu was definitely part of the one. Though his One-Way trip was short lived as back met stone, then wood, glass, metal, and about another dozen materials that made up most buildings. The hole in the wall was more than enough proof as to how much power had been placed behind that attack. Van wasn't sure what drove him, but instead of hitting the bulky individual with the part of his tail near the base Drake instinctively swung said body part in a wider arc than normal, bashing Hiro-shu with the area closer to the tip. Though it lacked more muscle than the base area, the arc had given it twice as much kick. Coupling this increase in momentum with the appendage's natural whip like movement. There was no doubt as to the devastating strength it brought to bear.

Something compelled him to do this, to add even more strength to the blow than he thought necessary. However, he didn't dare ignore it. The power seemed to do the trick, with the noticeable damage done to the building; Van could only guess what state his foe was in. A large part of the teen was hoping the attack had finished it. That part fell down into a deep depression when chunks of wood, and stone scattered away from 'ground -zero', however.

Hiro-shu punched a few more pieces of material out his way until reaching the exit. What set Drake off was how he looked relatively unharmed. Though, by relatively I mean the diagonal tear in the man's white t. Partially exposing his bare muscled stomach. Van could have sworn he saw the revealed area go from brown to white when he came into view, but pushed the thought aside.

The teen felt as if he was missing something, so many questions bounced around the inside of his skull. Even with all the confusion, Drake kept his annoyed look in place. This guy was really starting to piss him off, but he still felt confident. "Maybe a bit more." he said to himself, leaning forward a little. Again the reptilian teen's speed caused him to vanish from sight. A thin cloud of dust rose from the where boy had been only a moment ago, being the only indication that he had actually been there before a stray wind blew the gathered particles to parts unknown.

Unlike the last time, however, Hiro-shu stood alert, black and brown retinas' scanning from right to left. Searching for a sign, _any_ sign to reveal his attackers whereabouts. It came in a red blur to his left with a roar of, "_Ryuukiri Whirlwind!_" ringing in his eardrums. This proved to be good enough, for in a single motion strong arms came up to take the brunt of the impact. The assailant didn't look pleased with Hiro-shu's last minute block. Though for some strange reason Van felt relief. Why?

Succeeding in his defense, Hiro-shu was sent skidding back. The friction from hard rubber soles' scrapping stone caused smoke to rise. Almost white stone bricks now bared two long black marks, trailing from where the beast had hit his target to where the victim stood now.

Narrator: What just happened?

Again a question directed to our host, but he was still silent. Mentally playing the scene he just observed in his head. The attack was genius, in his opinion. Speed, timing, placement, and technique were present during the split second assault. When the black haired reptile appeared at Hiro-shu's right, he spun not once but twice taking a page from his first 'Ryuukiri' by hitting the target with the area closer to the tip of the tail. He had stood on the balls of his left foot, with the right in the air, with the knee pointed up. This stance added a smooth flow to the otherwise brute like attack, combine all this, and our host estimated that a normal person would have been, more than likely, dead from their ribcage being slammed against the vertebrae.

The image was not a pretty thought. He could not deny, however, that the move would have been affective. The only problem, Drake's opponent was nowhere close to being normal. Having been sent back by the tremendous force, Hiro-shu's legs should have given out. He should have been sent barreling into the next shop. Both of his forearms' should have been obliterated, if only shattered. However, no wounds were apparent to anyone present. The sleeves of his jacket smoked from the move, but other than a few small rips in the leather, Hiro-shu appeared unharmed.

Fan knew better though.

Van stared, teeth gritted,_ 'What is he?' _he asked himself inwardly. Drake felt that he should already know, but a wall seemed to block him from this information. It aggravated him, though it was his first time using the technique even he knew that the man should not have been standing. Was it a devil fruit? No. He believed that much, and it was this belief that made him more irritated.

Opposite of the red lizard, Hiro-shu was having a different inner battle. He was aware of his abilities. Because of this, he normally didn't exert himself in fights since he usually faced people with little strength or relied on swords and guns than blunt force. This strategy worked flawlessly in the past. Now however, it was apparent that he needed to start fighting back or have this battle end without even landing a blow.

Something else was more pressing though. For one reason or another, Hiro-shu found himself confused. He registered the attack, but something felt off. Feeling as if something else was supposed to happen, but didn't. His hands opened and closed on reflex as if they were waiting to have something placed in them. The man's befuddled thoughts were interrupted though. At the feeling of motion Hiro-shu leaned back narrowly dodging another swipe, courtesy of Van's tail, to the face.

The action however, left him open, which the lizard quickly exploited. Rushing forward Drake flexed his talents before sending them forward. "_Ryuusogi!_" (龍削ぎ, Dragon Shredder) he cried as the dark claws, which gleamed in the afternoon sun, made contact. The intention was to slash the abdomen, but this didn't happen. Instead, the five curved blades scrapped across the toned muscle.

"What?" he said in surprise, tensing up at his failed attempt to wound his foe. This left him opened, and Hiro-shu was not about to pass it up. Slamming his back leg into the ground in an attempt to compose himself, the man with mismatched eyes brought his left fist back. At the action, Van didn't feel worried thinking a simple punch would do nothing. Even if the man was strong, his scales would no doubt minimize the damage, if not fully nullify it. This train of thought was kicked out the window as he, eyes wide, stiffened at the sight of his opponent's fist turning a worn brown color.

The liquid flowed from his pores, encasing the clenched fist in a shell of brown metal. When the transformation was complete, Hiro-shu sent it flying.

"_Fist of Iron: Golems Fury!_" he shouted, when the iron gauntlet rammed into Drake's gut. That was the intention at least. Copying the man's earlier action, Van brought up his forearms as a shield. The results were not the same, unfortunately. Instead of skidding back as his assault had caused, the beast found himself forcibly knocked from his standing position. Sent flying back several feet before landing on the hard ground, rolling as he made contact._ 'Sh*t!' _he screamed in his head, bringing both emplaned limbs to his chest.

It hurt obviously, and it was apparent to our floating host that the blow had been painful.

After a bit, with his muscles in his arms still convulsing, Drake stood glaring daggers at the man in front of him. "What are you?" he asked, gritting his teeth. The slits in his fiery eyes narrowed in primal anger.

_"He's an Iron man."_ a new voice spoke, causing the teen to turn his fierce gaze upon Fan. Our host simply stared him down with a blank expression. The heated vibes doing nothing to intimidate him in the slightest. "Iron?" Van questioned, calming down a bit as he took notice of the guy's bored reaction to his temper.

FF: _*nods*_ Hiro-shu's body has a density comparable to that of a two thousand pound cube of iron ore, which would explain why he seemed to shake off your initial attacks so easily. As well as show how a simple punch could become such a devastating weapon. Like getting hit with a battering ram, no?

Drake allowed the weight of these words to sink in. It did make sense, after all. However...

"So he ate a-" he tried to speak but was cut off.

FF: No. _*shakes head*_ Unlike you who ate the Ryu-Ryu (Dragon-Dragon) fruit, and gained powers of a devil, pardon my French, the big guy gained his abilities from a spirit, or to be more accurate Iguko the Iron Golem. Making him a 'Vessel,' or a living container that now houses more than one spiritual presence; one being his own -obviously- and Iguko.

The teen looked over towards the man, for who their conversation was about, in time to see him nod.

FF: Having Iguko as his spiritual partner means that he can now encase any part of his body in iron... and I mean any part.

Our host sent a mischievous glance with a smirk, which was noticed by his creation. Noticeably after, Hiro-shu looked annoyed, glancing the other way electing a chuckle from the man.

FF: Hey I was only teasing, but I'm sure Valerie appreciates it. _*ducks away from incoming rock*_

A loud thud brought the host's attention back to the boy he was speaking to previously. He was granted the sight of Van face down in the stone, having face-faulted onto the road.

"Be serious!" the teen shouted as he shot up from his position on the ground.

FF: Heh, sorry. _*rubs back of head sheepishly*_ Anyway, with this capability Hiro-shu can defend against most physical attacks, swords, guns, and the like are also included under this. As well as harden his fists to deliver inhuman blows. However, you already guessed that one, right?

He received a growl from the beast.

FF: _*sweat drops*_ Oi, lighten up. Moving on though, let the fight continue! _*zooms back*_

Drake could not help a large bead of sweat falling at the man's actions. _'Wierdo...'_ was the only thought that could describe the person.

_'Back to business.'_ pushing the earlier thought from his mind, Van turned to face the man who had been quietly standing, and smirked. "So you're made of iron, huh?" he asked, recieving no answer. Not that he was expecting one. Though, even with this information, it only made the task of winning much more daunting than it had been before. I mean the guy is made of iron for crying out loud! Fire did nothing, hitting him with brute force did next to nothing in obvious damage. Wait.

_'Obvious?'_ the teen pondered, something seemed to click as the wheeles began to turn in the reptiles skull... _'Seemed... ... ... ... THAT'S IT!'_ It wasn't fool proof, but it made sence. After all the host spoke of how Hiro-shu _'seemed'_ to shake off the damage. Even if the man before him could withstand most physical attacks, that only meant he could take a beating.

If any reference fit this situation, imagine a tall stone wall. Now image a small man kicking it. Wierd right? The little guy wouldn't even scratch the intimidating barrier, even after a hundred years of reapeating the process. Now give the man a pick axe, and watch him chizzle away at the stone. Sure it helps, but it wouldn't affect the wall, even in repation. However, what if you gave the guy a nuke? Yeah, you get the idea. To make it simple, think of the old saying: "The bigger they are the harder they fall." except replace it with: "The harder they are the more force needed." or somthing like that.

A new fire burned in his eyes as the idea fully formed. This could wor-NO! This would work. He was sure of it, something just told him it would. A smirk made its way upon Van's face, earning a raised brow from the man ajacent from him.

"I know how to beat you." Drake proclaimed, a determine look in his slit eyes. This was a big contrast to Hiro-shu's. The man was not sure why, but those words held a lot of weight. They seemed... true to him.

A shiver ran up his spine. Not that anyone could tell, but it still happened.

"_Ryuune!_"Van mad his move, quickly firing off a well sized fireball. The sphere that would have any pyro in awe sailed through the air, making a line towards the vessel. As it neared stricking distance, Hiro-shu slung a punch forward. The blow disperced the flames on impact, but eyes widened as red scales registered.

Narrator: Here it comes!

Our host held his breath, this was it. Hiro-shu swung another iron clad fist at his assalent, but met only air. The teen vanished... at least for the moment. "Ryuukiri!" thundered as Van emerged from his sped up motion, swinging his tail with all he had. _'This has to work.'_ No it would work, again the feeling of déjà vu came over him. Except it did not confuse him this time. More like encouraging him to continue. _'This will work!'_ he shouted in his mind.

Hiro-shu, only had time to look back, as the color red came ever closer. It hit-

...

...

...

WHAT!

To be continued...

FF: Hello everyone. Not expecting a cliffhanger, were yah?

Narrator: Wait, what! To be continued? Are you kidding me?

FF: _*rolls eyes*_ Alright, show of hands. Who thought that this was going to end the same way as last time?_ *a large group of hands rise*_ What, really? oo Well, you were wrong! This battle has just started, and it will only get better. Until next time, 'Cheerio'! :D

Narrator: HEY! Listen to me! This is a fight- _*rammbles*_

Next time on "Deadliest Pirates!"

_Drake: You've got to be kidding me!_

_Narrator: This is insane..._

_FF: You expect anything less from me?_

_Hiro-shu: Rrrrraaaaaaagh!_

_?: This is the true power of a guardian._

The battle continues next time.

**Golem vs. Dragon - The Continuation!**


End file.
